War Hammer
The War Hammer is an large bludgeoning weapon available as a hidden item in Ninja Gaiden (Xbox) and its variants Ninja Gaiden Black and Ninja Gaiden Sigma. It is Rachel's signature weapon and is highly specialized for slow, powerful combat moves. Attributes The War Hammer's heft makes it even more challenging to use than the Vigoorian Flail and requires expert timing and anticipation to use effectively. It is very useful for breaking walls and decapitating enemies. Due to its considerable mass, it is impossible to swing quickly. Unlocking The War Hammer In Chapter 8 of Ninja Gaiden, the War Hammer can be found within the Monastery on the left side of the Altar Hall. Muramasa charges 5000 Essences to upgrade it to level 2. Moves List with Ryu Normal *Ram's Head Drop: X *Horse Head Crush: X, X *Gleam of Heaven and Earth: X, Y *Surging Wave: Y *Flaming Torrent (Lvl 2): Y, Y *Thunder Tremor: Hold Y *Rage Tremor: Hold Y (Ultimate Technique) *Tremor of the Heavens: Hold Y (Ultimate Technique, 2 Essences) *Steel Severer: Right, X *Flaming Whirlwind: Right, Y *Earth Slide: While Running X *Thunderclap Kick: While Running 'Y *Reigning Spiral (Scroll): While Blocking X or Y *Six Paths Spin (Lvl 2): Circle, Y *Corpse Crusher: Next to Downed Enemy Y In Air *Avalanche Drop: X or Y *Guillotine Throw (Throw/Scroll): Near an Enemy 'Y Wall *Rolling Thunder: On Wall X or Y *Raging Thunder: During Flying Bird Flip X or Y In Water *Aqua Thrust: Floating on Surface X or Y *Water Formation Kick: Underwater X or Y Moves List with Rachel While Standing *Right Fang: S *Left Fang: S,S *Viper Bite: S,S,S *Copperhead Kick: S,S, —> S *Viper Crunch: S,S,S,S *Bare Fangs: S,T *Savage Snake: S,T,T *Yell In Pain: S,S,T *Max Pain: S,S,T,T *High Kick: --> S *Double High: --> S,S *Integral High: --> S,S,S *Python Bite: --> S,S,S,S *Python Crunch: --> S,S,S,S,S *High Kick Venom: --> S,T *Double High Venom: --> S,S,T *Integral High Venom --> S,S,S,T *Stinger: --> T *Snake Hunt: --> T,T *Snake Killer: Near an enemy --> T,T,S or --> T,T,T *Venom: T *Sidewinder: Hold T (Ultimate Technique) *Jormungandr: Hold T (Ultimate Technique, 2 essences) *Anaconda Clutch: Circle T (throw) While Running *Piercing Kick: While running S *Deadly Venom: While running T While Jumping *Serpent Hammer: While jumping '''S or T *Night Adder: '''While jumping near an enemy X + S (throw) While Blocking *Naga's Reverse: While Blocking S or T Misc *Roll Through: L1 --> (dodge) *Roll Over: N'ear an enemy '--> L1 (dodge) *Roll Over and behead: N'ear an enemy' --> L1, T (dodge + throw) (unlisted move) *Dolphin Leap: While on a wall X *Hunter's Jump: X + S (like Ryu's Wind Path, brief invincibility + jump towards nearest enemy) Trivia *While Rachel uses the bladed side to attack, Ryu uses the spike side to attack. *It is unconfirmed if the Hammer will be upgraded when Rachel uses it during the Ancient Twin Deities chapter, depending on whether or not Ryu obtained and upgraded the hammer earlier. However at least once it has been seen to be upgraded for Rachel regardless of whether Ryu upgrades the hammer he finds or not. *Many of Rachel's combo strings end with her jumping, which set her up perfectly for on-land moves, such as a quick Venom, or an Ultimate Technique if any essence is nearby. This is very useful. *There is an unpainted War Hammer hanging in Muramasa's shop in Ninja Gaiden 1. Gallery _ICONS_Melee_HAMMER1c.jpg|NG1: War Hammer level 1 _ICONS_Melee_HAMMER2_PNG.png|NG1: War Hammer level 2 _cHammer_In_Shop_0000.jpg|NG1: War Hammer hanging in Muramasa's shop Category:Weapons Category:Intact